Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat
Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat is a crossover between the two franchises. Plot ---- Prologue: Shao Kahn In the Mortal Kombat universe, Liu Kang has vanquished Shao Kahn by defeating him in the Tournament. Raiden manages to convince the Elder Gods to banish Shao Kahn to another universe so he would never attack Earthrealm again. They do so and Kahn is sent away, but not before swearing revenge on Raiden and the kombatents. Little did anyone know this simple action of banishment would result in a universe wide konquest... In the Street Fighter universe, M. Bison is relaxing on his throne while Balrog and Vega spare for his amusement. Suddenly, a portal opens above them, and Shao Kahn falls out of it. Without thinking twice, Bison commands Balrog to take out the trash, and both he and Kahn fight with Shao emerging as victorious. The emperor prepares to kill Balrog, but Bison stops him and fights Kahn himself. After a fight, Bison demands to know where Kahn came from. He explains himself as Bison becomes intrigued by this other universe Kahn speaks of. Just then, another portal opens up as Shang Tsung, Goro, Mileena, and Meat walk through. Tsung says that he used his magic to open up the portal and that their taking Kahn home. Bison stops them for a moment, as he just got an idea that could benifit both himself and Kahn... ---- Chapter 1: Ryu/Liu Kang ---- Chapter 2: Guile/Jax ---- Chapter 3: Raiden/Rose ---- Chapter 4: Dan Hibiki/Johnny Cage ---- Chapter 5: Ryu/Sub-Zero ---- Chapter 6: Ken/Erron Black ---- Chapter 7: Cammy/Sonya Blade ---- Chapter 8: Akuma/Kotal Kahn ---- Chapter 9: Raiden/Ryu ---- Chapter 10: Ryu/Liu Kang ---- Epiloge ---- Gameplay Much like in both franchises, the game is a 2D Fighter where two fighters fight until ones health is depleated all the way. This is repeated for 2 or 3 rounds, depending on who wins what round. The player who K.O's the opponent twice wins the match. SFVSMK combines elements from both series into one. For example, the gameplay is very similar to Street Fighter V, but with added elements such as stage interactions, X-Ray Moves, and blood are added from the Mortal Kombat games. A new mechanic is the bone breakers, where a well timed button press during a grab will break a opponents bone, disabling a random special move for a few seconds and dealing twice the damage if you land hits on that spot. Another mechanic unique to this game is that you choose two fighters to play as instead of one, much like in the MVC series. During the match, you can swap between your two characters, although there's a cooldown for swapping. If one character is K.O'ed in one round, you can't use him during round 2, so be careful. As per norm, Fatalities return for Mortal Kombat kharacters, executed by imputting a kombo at the end of a fight and allow you to finish your opponent in a grusome, flashy way. For Street Fighter characters, however, they get Kombo K.O's. While these are non-fatal, they'll still be breaking a few things in your body. Some SF characters however, like M. Bison and Akuma, have regular Fataliies. Kharacters Default Roster= |-|Unlockable Roster= |-|Full Roster Roster= Stages W.I.P Gamemodes W.I.P DLC W.I.P Trivia W.I.P Category:Mature Content